gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Check Yo Self
Check Yo Self es una canción del rapero Ice Cube. Es transmitida por Radio Los Santos durante Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Lyrics Das EFX Yeah! Word is bond! Das EFX in this yaknowhatI'msayin Straight from the sewer, word is bond! Yeah! Yah! Ah-yeah! We doin this with my nigga Where my nigga? Ice Cube in the motherfucker Word is bond! (Yeah!) One: Ice Cube You better check yo self before you wreck yo self Cos I'm bad for your health, I come real stealth Droppin bombs on ya moms, fuck car alarms Doin foul crime, I'm that nigga wit'cha Alpine Sold it for a six-o, always let tricks know And friends know, we got the indo No I'm not a sucker, sittin in a House of Pain And no I'm not the butler, I'll cut ya (Uh!) Headbutt ya, you say you can't touch this And I wouldn't touch ya, in fact motherfuck ya Here to let you know boy, oh boy I make dough but don't call me DoughBoy This ain't no fuckin motion picture A guy or bitch-a, I'll get wit'cha And hit ya, takin that yack to the neck So you better run a check One: Das EFX and Ice Cube Das So come on and chickity-check yo self before you wreck yo self Chickity-check yo self before you wreck yo self Yeah, come on and check yo self before you wreck yo self Ice Cause shotgun bullets are bad for your health Das EFX Mic-mic-microphone check (One, two! Check it!) 2X Two: Ice Cube Tricks wanna step to Cube and then they get played Cause they bitchmade pullin out a switchblade That's kinda trifle, caise that's a knife-o AK-47, assault rifle Hold the fifty, I'm nifty, pow I gotta new style, "WATCH OUT NOW!" I hate motherfuckers claimin that they foldin bank But steady talkin shit in the holding tank First you wanna step to me Now your ass screamin for the deputy They send you to Charlie-Baker-Denver row Now they runnin up in ya slow You're gone, used to be the Don Juan (Check that shit out!) Now your name is just Twan Switch it, snap it, rollin your eyes and neck You better run a check Two: Das EFX and Ice Cube Das So chickity-check yo self before you wreck yo self Come on and check yo self before you wrickity-wreck yo self So chickity-check yo self before you wreck yo self Ice Cause big dicks up yo ass is bad for yo health Hook Three: Ice Cube If you're foul, you better run a make on that license plate You coulda had a V8 Instead of a tre-eight slug to the cranium (POOOOOW!) I got six and I'm aimin em Will I shoot or keep you guessin Cause fuck you and that shit ya stressin Bitch, get off the wood, you're no good There goes the neighbourhood hooker (Slut!) Go ahead and keep your drawers Givin up the claps and who needs applause At a time like this, pop the coochie and ya dead The bitch is a Miami Hurricane hit Sprung, niggaz call her 'Lips and Lungs' Nappy dugout, get the fuck out Cause women like you gets no respect Bitch, you better run a check Three: Das EFX and Ice Cube Das So chickity-check yo self before you wreck yo self So chickity-check yo self before you wreck yo self Come on and check yo self before you wrickity-wreck yo self Ice Cause bitches like you is bad for my health Hook Three 3X Video Archivo:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Ice Cube (feat. Das EFX) - "Check Yo Self (The Message Remix)" Curiosidades *Esta canción es un remix de The Message, canción de la radio Wildstyle, de Grand Theft Auto Vice City. *Esta canción se puede escuchar en el Cinemática final de la misión Wear Flowers in Your Hair. Categoría:Canciones de Radio Los Santos